During use of a user equipment, especially a portable handheld device such as a mobile phone, when a user is in a moving state such as walking or taking a public vehicle, the user equipment may often move relative to the head of the user due to bumping, thus bringing about dizziness and fatigue to the user that gazes the user equipment, or causing the working effect of the user equipment to become worse, thus reducing user experience.